Cool Story (Toy Story)
JamesimusPrime2798's movie spoof of Disney/Pixar's Toy Story series Cast Thomas the Tank Engine as Woody (both main characters and both arrogant and vain at times) Optimus Prime (LA) as Buzz Lightyear (both also main characters and both involved with space) Garfield as Mr. Potato-Head (both vain and grumpy sometimes) Homer Simpson as Hamm (both start with H and both fat) Henry the Green Engine as Rex (both green and both clumsy) Bo and Luke Duke as Slinky (with The General Lee as an extra) Rosie the Pink Engine as Bo Peep (both girlfriends to Thomas and Woody) T.J, Spinelli, Gus, Gretchen, Mikey, Vince, Lightning McQueen, Charlie Watson and the Autobots (LA) as Themselves Major Lennox as Sarge (both in different ranks and invloved with Military) N.E.S.T Soldiers as Sarge's Soldiers (all are solider to Major Lennox and Sarge) Herbie the Love Bug as R.C (both talk though their horns or wheels) Spongebob Squarepants as Lenny Patrick Star as Shark Mr. Krabs as Robot Dipper Pines as Young Andy Davis Mabel Pines as Baby Molly Davis Bonnie Swanson as Mrs. Davis Randell Weems as Sid Phillips (both bullies and both selfish) Corn Chip Girl as Hannah Phillips (both kind) Alpha as Scud (both bad dogs) Doug as Buster (both good dogs) Penelope as Mrs. Potato-Head (both love Garfield and Mr. Potato-head) Sid the Sloth as Wheezy Comic Book Guy as Al Elita-1 as Jessie (both girlfriends to Optimus Prime and Buzz Lightyear) Percy the Small Engine as Bullz-eye Devious Diesel as Stinky Pete Stan, Eric and Kyle (with Kenny as an extra) as 3 eyed Aliens Megatron (LA) as Videogame Zurg (both rivals to Optimus Prime and Buzz Lightyear) Animated Optimus Prime as Blue Belt Buzz Lightyear Animated Megatron as Evil Empoyor Zurg Spencer Gilpin as Teenager Andy Davis Martha Kaply as Herself (Andy’s Girlfriend) Anthony “Fridge” Johnson as Himself (Andy’s Best-friend) Bethany Walker as Herself (Andy’s Other-Friend) Dawn as 12 Year old Molly Davis Diesel 10 as Lotso (both bad and hate good guys) Vanellope Von Schweetz as Barbie Wreck-it-Ralph as Ken Tommy Pickles as Big Baby Mr. Peabody as Twitch Starscream (LA) as Chunk Barricade (LA) as Sparks Pacifica Northwest as Stretch Louise Belcher as Bonnie Anderson (both young and kind) Edward the Blue Engine as Chuckles (both old and wise) Brian Griffin as Mr. Pricklepants (both smart) James the Red Engine as Buttercup Emily the Emerald Engine as Tixie (both girlfriends to Henry and Rex) Penny Peterson as Dolly Pikachu, Squritle, Bubbasaur and Charmander as Peas in a Pod Squidward as Book Worm Evil Monkey as Monkey Gordon, Duck, Oliver, Donald and Douglas & Toby as Themsevles (Bonnie's Toys). Gallery ThomastheJetEngine7.png|Thomas the Tank Engine as Woody Optimus Prime (LA).jpg|Optimus Prime (LA) as Buzz Lightyear Garfield the Fat Cat.jpg|Garfield as Mr. Potato-Head Homer Simpson.jpg|Homer Simpson as Hamm Henry.jpg.jpg|Henry the Green Engine as Rex Bo and Luke.jpg|Bo and Luke Duke as Slinky General Lee Car.jpg|The General Lee as Itself as an extra (Slinky) ThomasAndTheBirthdayMail61.png|Rosie the Pink Engine as Bo Peep Recess Christmas Miracle On Third Street VHS Front Cover.jpg|T.J, Mikey, Vince, Gus, Gretchen, Spinelli, Mcqueendownload (3).jpg|Lightning McQueen, Charlie Watson.jpg|Charlie Watson Autobots.jpg|and The Autobots (LA) as Themselves (Andy's Other Toys' Friends) Lennox.jpg|Major Lennox as Sarge Nest.jpg|N.E.S.T Soliders as Sarge's Soliders Herbie the Love Bug.jpg|Herbie the Love Bug as R.C SpongeBob SquarePants (ROVIO).png|Spongebob Sqaurepants as Lenny Patrick Star (ROVIO).png|Patrick Star as Shark Mr. Eugene Krabs.png|Mr. Krabs as Robot Dipper Pines.png|Dipper Pines as Andy Davis S1e3 mabel new wax figure-0.png|Mabel Pines as Baby Molly Davis Joe and Bonnie.jpg|Bonnie Swanson as Mrs. Davis Recess Randall.png|Randell Seems as Sid Phillips Cornchip_Girl.png|Cornchip Girl as Hannah Phillips Alpha the Dobermann.png|Alpha as Scud Dug-up.jpg|Dug as Buster Penelope Cat.png|Penelope as Mrs. Potato-Head Sid in Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs.jpeg|Sid the Sloth as Wheezy The Comic Book Guy Unlock.png|Comic Book Guy as Al Elita 1.jpg|Elita-1 as Jessie PercyandHarold11.png|Percy the Small Engine as Bullz-eye PopGoestheDiesel26.png|Devious Diesel as Stinky Pete South park courtesy comedy central.jpg|Stan, Eric and Kyle (with Kenny as an extra) as 3 eyed Aliens Megatron.jpg|Megatron (LA) as (Videogame) Emperor Zurg Tfa-optimusprime-2.jpg|Optimus Prime (Animated) as Blue Belt Buzz Lightyear Megatron - Transformers Animated.jpg|Animated Megatron as Evil Empoyor Zurg Jumajikids.jpg|Spencer Gilpin as Teenager Andy Davis, Martha Kaply as Herself (Andy’s Girlfriend) and Anthony “Fridge” Johnson and Bethany Walker as Themselves (Andy’s Friends) It's Dawn DP 2.png|Dawn as 12 Year Old Molly Davis MainDiesel10Model.png|Diesel 10 as Lotso Vanellope.jpg|Vanellope Von Schweetz as Barbie Wreck it ralph as Henry the light green engine.jpg|Wreck-it-Ralph as Ken Tommy (1).jpg|Tommy Pickles as Big Baby Peabody.png|Mr. Peabody as Twitch Starscream0.jpg|Starscream (LA) as Chunk Barricade tlk concept by barricade24-danz15m.png|Barricade (LA) as Sparks PacificaGravityFalls.png|Pacifica Northwest as Stretch Louise render.png|Louise Belcher as Bonnie Anderson It'sEdwardandGordon56.png|Edward the Blue Engine as Chuckles Brian Griffin Better Be Back.png|Brian Griffin as Mr. Pricklepants JamesandtheExpress42.png|James the Red Engine as Buttercup Emily (TTTE).png|Emily the Emerald Engine as Tixie Penny Peterson (1).png|Penny Peterson as Dolly Verity (Pokemon) Part 33.png|Pikachu, Squritle, Bubbasaur and Charmander as Peas in a Pod Squidward Tenticles.png|Squidward as Book Worm It'sEdwardGordonAndHenry6.png|Gordon, Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck, Oliver'sFind64.png|Oliver, Donald and Douglas.png|Donald and Douglas MainTobyModel.png|and Toby as Themselves (Bonnie's Toys). Webby.jpg|Webby as Gabby Gabby Sulley and Mike.png|Mike and Sulley as Ducky and Bunny Iron Man as Andor.png|Iron Man/Tony Stark as Duke Caboom Violet-parr-the-incredibles-2-0 53.jpg|Violet Parr as Giggle Emmet in The LEGO Movie 2- The Second Part.jpg|Emmet as Forky Wyldstyle/Lucy.jpeg|Lucy as Knifey Trucks19.png|Three of the Troublesome Cars as Bo Peep's Sheep Scrooge McDuck Some coolness.jpg|Scrooge McDuck as Benson Bob Belcher.png|Bob Belcher as Bonnie's Dad Linda van Schoonhoven.jpg|Linda Belcher as Bonnie's Mother Bob's Burgers Hide and Seek.jpg|Gene and Tina as Themselves (Bonnie's Older Siblings) Emma and Luke at the Salsa Dance-Off.jpg|Emma Ross as Miss Wendy Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Toy Story 2 Movie Parodies Category:Toy Story Category:JamesimusPrime2798